A Venom Fanfic
by Binite
Summary: What would happen if venom went down a different path? Could meeting someone by chance gave the symbiote a different perspective? This is not a revenge story... Its about finding a friend, a partner... Because everyone needs someone.


**A Venom Fanfic**

By: Binite

Chapter 1 Completely Lost

" _Ow. Fucking damn it._ " I said, stubbing my toe. " _Why did I think it was a good idea to take a walk? I just moved to New York today._ " Looking around, I realized somehow I walked right into a bad neighborhood. Tons a broken down houses, abandoned buildings, and ripped up road. " _God where am I? This looks nothing like my street._ " I thought. Looking to the sky, I noticed the orange tint of the sun set. The time being a lot later then I thought it was. " _No no no no! Shit I can't be lost in a place like this at night!_ " I said. " _Ok ok, Brandon stop freaking. That will do nothing to help._ "

I started walking down the street before a thought came to me. " _I don't even know where I'm going. Witch direction is back to my apartment in the first place?_ " Turning, and looking around the thought of getting higher came to me. " _If I can get high enough to see over the buildings, maybe I can get an idea of where I am._ " Two buildings up, there was a parking garage. It was definitely the biggest building I could see. Getting up next to it I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the chain link fence had no lock on it. I spent a good few minutes trying to find a way up. The car ramp was badly damaged, and it looked like it would fall apart if even a fly landed on it. Good news, I found the stairs, and they looked strong through the window. Bad news, the door was locked. " _I hope this handle isn't too strong._ " I said, grabbing a brick off the ground. After five hits the handle broke in two, and I could hear the second half drop on the other side with a ting. The door opened easily. " _Yes. Now to the top._ "

I was finally at the top of the stairs. " _Who the fuck makes stairs that steep!_ " I said, looking down at the 12 flights I just walked up. Walking down the hallway towards the door a thought came to me. " _This part of town must have been pretty busy at some point to have a garage like this. Or, maybe it went out of business because of this place. What a big wa…_ " Before I could finish the thought, there was a huge crash like someone had dropped a truck on the building. I lost my balance, hitting the wall, and landing on my ass. " _What the fuck was that?_ " I said out loud. I was getting a little worried. " _These stairs might not hold._ " Heading towards the door I stopped when I heard a loud screech. The noise made my ears hurt. " _ahh._ " The sound was like a cross between a bird, and a dog being tortured. But that thought was gone as soon as it came, there was another noise, even worse. It was a loud ringing, kind of like when a mic, and speaker feedback. But this was worse, somehow super high pitch that made my ears ring, and so low that my whole body felt it.

" _Oh Fuck, stop that noise._ " I said, stumbling to the door, and opening it. As I took a step out, and looked around the corner I saw too people. One was standing above the other with some futuristic gun in hand. The other guy was on the ground making horrible noises, as it looked like he was being vaporized by the weapon. It looked almost like it was melting him before I was back in the hallway freaking out. " _Oh god, what the hell._ " I thought trying to stay quiet, and not wanting to be assigned the same fate.

I just sat there waiting. Even after it all stopped, and all there was left was silence I kept waiting. After a few minutes I built up the courage to go out. As I opened the door I winced from the sound it made. I was relieved to look around again to see no one there. Walking out, I looked down at the ground. There were black streaks on the cement floor where the second man was being attacked. " _Thinking back, was that first guy in a Halloween costume? Why the fuck was he killing the other guy? God, I can't imagine what it would feel like being melted, let alone killed by that weapon. Actually what kind of fucking gun was that? It was like it was shooting sound._ " My train of thought was stopped instantly. " _What was that noise? I need to get out of here now._ " Walking around the edge of the roof I looked for any sign of my neighborhood. I stopped when I noticed a clearing in the buildings. It was the park right by my house. " _Oh my fucking god! I've been walking in the wrong direction this whole time. I'm an idiot._ "

I was in such a big huff walking back to the door, ranting to myself that I didn't see the small piece of black goo right in my path. Didn't notice one bit when I stepped in it, and it clung to me blending in perfectly with my black shoes. The trip down the building was much easier then up. Steep ass stairs aren't as bad going down, and no door handles to break. " _Ok then, time to go home the right way. The same direction I just came from... idiot._ "

" _Finally._ " I said, stepping through my door. " _Home at last._ " Setting my keys on the counter, and kicking my shoes off I went to my room to check the time. " _Fuck, its past midnight. I really need some sleep._ " It felt like I had been up for a week. Not giving a shit at that point, I skipped dinner, stripped to my underwear, and got in bed to sleep. Unbeknownst to me, in my living room the black goo was not on my shoe anymore, it was on the move heading right towards my room.


End file.
